Life in Colonies
by jshelton010
Summary: I wrote in Science actually. So just changed names and posted this. It takes place in New jersey in 1777 during the colony times. it was a weird science assignment. And the main characters are the guys are counterparts and you only see 2 of the guys. and they're humans


The Four Sisters

By: Jerika Shelton

As the ship slowly pulled into harbor, Sapphire's dark blue eyes were glued to the ocean. She was staring at the salt mix in the water and the waves crashing against the hull and shore. She was deep in thought thinking about her and her sisters' new lives in New Jersey. She was worried that they wouldn't find a job in the city and that they probably should've gone to New York instead but it was 3 votes to one. But as the big sister of the four quadruplets, she just wanted her sisters to be happy and safe. She was so deep in thought; she didn't notice that one of the said sisters had walked up to her. This one was the second oldest, Ruby. Her name really fit her too; she had a rough and very passionate and protective soul. So when she saw her only older sister looking confused and down, she wanted to know what was wrong, "Hey Fire, is somethin' wrong?" Fire's eyes shot up when she was broken out of her daydream. "Huh?! Oh it's you Ruby. No nothing's wrong. I'm ok. Thanks for the concern." But Ruby wasn't satisfied with that answer, "Are you sure? 'Cause I know when someone's not in the best mood because _**I'm **_usually not in the best mood." And she meant that. Ruby was known to have the worst anger management problems. She had quite the temper. But instead of getting an answer Fire just sighed and turned away looking back at the ocean. Ruby just decided to leave her alone and walked away to check on her other sisters. She had growing concern all over her green eyes and tried to get rid of it before she walked in the cabin. And she succeeded and her mood lightened up at seeing the youngest of the four annoying Amethyst, the immediate older sister of Amber but younger than Ruby. Amey was also the tallest and the smartest of the 4. Amber was the youngest and by far, the most immature. She was a blonde and had cute freckles dotting her face only, her baby blue eyes always wide with excitement and hyper-activity just wanting to have fun and make others happy. Amey's eyes were a reddish-brownish color and had light brown hair. She was the only one who needed glasses and they just made her look as smart as she really was. And she had a gap in her teeth that Ruby and Amber teased her for constantly but it was a part of her. Ruby had dark brown hair and emerald green eyes. She actually hated her green eyes because she's the only one in her family with them. Fire and Amber both had blue, and her mother and Amey had red-brown. She also had a temper like no other. She would explode over nothing and be the one to through the first punch in a fight. But she is very protective of her siblings especially Amber. They all feel like they need to protect Amber because she's like the baby sister. And Sapphire\Fire has dark blue eyes that literally shine and twinkle when the moonlight hits them just right. And she has midnight black hair. She is the most responsible of the 4 and always the one to throw herself in front of the bullet, so to speak, to protect them. And she always blames herself if something bad happens. So each of them are different but love each other very much.

Finally the ship docked and the family got off immediately. Their mom didn't want to leave England so it's only the sisters. They were walking through town and they passed by a metal working shop. A buff man was pounding and sword in the making into a thin lethal blade. It was still red-orange from being heated in the furnace. Once he thought it was done, he shoved it into a barrel of water. When he pulled it out a few seconds later, the weapon was illuminating the sunlight and looked ready to be sheathed. The girls were definitely impressed by this work of art. Ruby actually found herself blushing and looked away embarrassed and tried to hide it, which failed miserably. The man looked up to see 3 girls staring at him and one looking away with a pink face. He grinned smugly when he saw this. He waltz up to Ruby with a grin and asked her, "Hey, did you like what you just saw? 'Cause if you did, maybe I could show you a thing or two." Ruby jumped when she realized he was talking to _**her**_, and replied, "O-Oh sure! I mean-"She corrected herself trying not to sound desperate, "Sure, if you're up to it." A few seconds passed and she added, "The name's Ruby, don't wear it out." The guy smirked, "My name's Randy. Meet me here at 6:00 sharp." Ruby just nodded in answer and walked away. Soon her sisters followed and Amber and Amey burst out laughing. "HA HA HAA! Aw man you are too funny!" Amber said while laughing. Ruby just growled in response and walked off. The two girls chased her while making kissy noises but Fire decided to just explore. She knew they could get along without her for a few minutes.

She walked around the town and walked toward the lake. There was a metal pole next to her so she leaned against it. Bad idea. As soon as her bare neck touched the pole, she felt an electrical "**ZAP**" and it shocked her. "Ow!" she yelped. She gingerly lent against it again and this time it didn't shock her. She gazed out over the lake just in time to see a stone get skipped over the water and sink below the surface. She then just spaced out for a while. She was there for at least 10 minutes until a rather good looking guy was walking and bumped into her. "Hey!" Sapphire yelled.

"Oh my gosh are you alright? I am so, so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going and I spaced out and-"Fire quickly cut him off. "No it's ok. _I_ was spaced out and _I_ should have left like 8 minutes ago so it's my fault." The man countered with, "No, I should have been paying attention so it _my_ fault." They both stared at each other for a few moments and then burst out laughing once they realized that they were arguing whose fault was. "Wow, now I know I how my sisters feel." Fire said after the laughing died down. They stood there trying to get their composure. They introduced themselves. The guy's name is Leo, which mean "Lion" or "Brave Lion". His name fits him as well as her name fits her. After a minutes of talking, Fire looked up to the sky, the clouds floating, and the sun beating down on their heads and saw what time it was and started to freak out. "Oh my gosh! My sisters were expecting me back like 30 minutes ago so can we meet here at this time tomorrow?" Leo just nodded and chuckled at her flustered state. She smiled slightly and ran off.

Turns out, Amber and Amey also found a guy for each of them and their names were Don of Amey and Mike for Amber. Those 4 guys were actually brothers and were almost the girls counter parts so that was humorously scary. But they were their true loves and eventually after like 5 months of dating they each had a wedding. Amber had hers first then Amethyst then Ruby and finally Sapphire. They each had a magnetic relationship with their partners and lived happily ever after.

9-24-14


End file.
